


Quiet and Noise

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harder smack, and a harder, over the same area again and again as Dean gives deep sharp snap shoves into Cas and he finally hears a low groan exhaled. That’s his cue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet and Noise

The sharp crack of his hand is loud in the quiet of night surrounding them. Cas’ skin looks pale in moonlight, back country road dark without street lights just the clear sky full of stars and a heavy almost full moon to see by. There’s something real about Cas like this, something that feels more than angelic severity, in this squirming kind of desperation.

He’s already balls deep, cock snug and warm in Cas’ ass, their pants shoved down to mid thigh and Cas’ shirt pushed halfway up his back. Dark red handprints over his ass get layered one over another until the curve of his tight ass from the dip of his back to the tops of his thighs is a bright red.

It’s warm under Dean’s hands, fever hot the more he slaps it, leaving the imprint of his body on Cas like Cas left on him. Marking him. It’ll be gone as soon as Cas thinks it, but now, now it’s good. Cas has his arms folded on the trunk of the Impala, his head resting on top of them all calm and quiet like he isn’t getting fucked and spanked. Dean’ll fix that.

It just takes the right angle, a little patience, a little perseverance.

Kicking Cas’ legs wider, pushing the small of his back to curve his spine down, Dean leans his weight against Cas and pulls his cock out to the tip, fucking him with a slow pulling drag as he watches the rim stretch around him, suck him in. Squeezing Cas’ ass and pulling it wide, digging blunt finger nails in, he watches himself sink into Cas’ body like he was trying to be gentle.

He just wants to drive Cas’ crazy.

Shoving in deep and grinding his hips against Cas’ ass, Dean drags his rough calloused hands over warm skin and starts over again. Spanking that firm tight ass with an echoing slap against the trees that line the rutted dirt road, and it’s such a sweet sound when Cas starts to breathe a little heavier, starts to push his ass back for it, starts to roll his hips like he just might be asking for more.

A harder smack, and a harder, over the same area again and again as Dean gives deep sharp snap shoves into Cas and he finally hears a low groan exhaled. That’s his cue. Gripping onto Cas’ wide hips he pulls the angel back and slams into him. Leaning over Cas, pinning one shoulder to the trunk, Dean tips Cas’ hips up and fucks him in fast drags, skin damp with sweat smacking loud and the car’s rocking on it’s struts with a groan as they fuck rough and dirty.

Dean doesn’t give him the courtesy of a reach around, just scrapes his calloused hands over Cas’ skin and leaves bruises there, pretends like this is him taking what he wants from Cas - like he ever could take anything from Cas - makes it cheap and easy and that’s something they can do. When Cas’ shoulders tense, shoves his hips back awkwardly, gasps like all this is a surprise, Dean fucks him through it and keeps on going until Cas sags in his arms. Then he can let it go, curl an arm softly around Cas’ waist, bury his face in the strangely non smelling clothes bunched at the top of Cas’ back and spill into the silk soft hot clutch of his body with a groan.

The only thing Cas ever says after is just a ‘Dean’, when Dean is buckling up his jeans and Cas is suddenly as tidy as ever. And the night really was never that quiet, always the hum of insects and the rustle of wind, but in the little bubble of what they do he didn’t notice anything else.

Now it’s just the familiar sudden rustle of wings and he’s left alone in the noise of the night going on around him.


End file.
